Diminuendo
by Akuno Hikari
Summary: Life doesn't do the most pleasant of things Naruto should have expected something to go wrong when he finally got to Sasuke. The former Team 7 are forced into a different world, with a little surprise when they get there. Naruto,YYH ,and HP Crossover


Hikari: 8D

Naruto: WTF!!!???

Hikari: D8

Sasuke: .…?

Hikari: OwO

Sakura: This birdbrain of an author owns nothing. Only her limited OC's and her plotline.

Hikari: Hey! I resemble that remark!

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
　l、 ヽ  
　じしf,)ノ

(Whoever made this, don't be mad at me!)

X-x-X-x-X

_**"SASUKE!!!" **_A blonde teenaged boy ran as fast as his feet would carry him.

His destination:

The one standing before him.

The one he called his teammate. The one he considered his rivaled. The one he thought he could trust. The one he could call his brother.

The one he thought was his best friend.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The blonde brought his kunai to his raven haired counterpart's throat. Angry tears ran down his cheeks, and his eyes were etched with furious anger, unfathomable sadness, unrelenting betrayal, and a sliver of hope.

_**"WHY!!! YOU WERE OUR TEAMMATE! OUR FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU!!!" **_His blood red eyes were feral, rage and hurt boiled at their surface.

His eyes were blank. Not a single emotion, not a single thought, not a single feeling in them.

His eyes were dead.

He gave a hollow laugh. "Naruto….You're as naïve as ever." His face was blank once more. His expression was unreadable.

Sasuke's katana was at Naruto's throat at an instant. Its blade drew blood, not enough to damage, but enough to let its presence known.

"Power."

_**"TEME!!!"**_ Naruto roared and drew his spare hand back. Instantly, a glowing, swirling purple orb the size of a basketball appeared. The ninja, thrust his hand forward, and at the same time, his opponent mirrored his move with an orb of his own.

"STOP!!!" A pink haired girl appeared in a blur and landed. in the middle of them, holding their wrists to stop the attacks from connecting. Tears ran down her face. "Please…stop… Why can't we go back to how we used to be?...Please…" The girl sobbed as she held the boys' wrists.

The orbs slowly dissipated into the air.

The two boys looked at her in shock. Had she risked being hit with their attacks just to stop them? She looked up at them pleadingly with her doe-like jade-colored eyes. "Please…. I don't want to see either of you be hurt anymore!"

"…Sakura-chan…" Naruto stared at her, his red eyes fading to their normal blue. He looked down, ashamed.

"..." The Uchiha did not say anything. To put it simply, he couldn't find anything to say. He looked away.

Sakura gave a weak smile. They were-

She didn't get a chance to finish the thought. The earth began to rumble, it's tremors so loud and powerful, it drowned out her thoughts. Then, it just stopped.

Naruto blinked. "What-"

Then, everything was white.

X-x-X-x-X

In the land between life and death, the station between this life and the next, everything was pristine. In the middle of everything, at the bank of the great white river, was a great palace. The hallways were a pure white, as if it had been purged of any other color. The floor seemed to sparkle like glass, so much so that you would think that you would slip if you had set just a foot on it. Everything was silent. Everything was calm. Everything was perfect. Nothing could disrupt th-.

Suddenly, the lighting turned off and was replaced by a flashing red one.

Ogres ran through the halls in a panicked state.

"CODE RED. I REPEAT CODE RED. THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH IN THE DIMENSIONAL BARRIER. PLEASE CONTINUE WITH YOUR TASKS IN A CALM MANNER."

The ogres continued to run anyways.

X-x-X-x-X

"Ugh…My head…." Naruto clutched his head with his left hand as he pulled himself up from the ground in a sort of sitting position. He paused. Some thing was wrong with his voice. It came out… High pitched? Had he performed Oiroke no Jutsu without trying? He looked down. He still had his baggy clothes on. "Whew… I still have my baggy clothes on." He sighed in relief.

"…" Naruto stared blankly at nothing.

"…."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY VOICE!!!"

Birds flew away because of the loud voice.

"Shut up, your voice is giving me a headache." A cold voice came, definitely Sasuke.

Naruto turned around to glare at him.

"TEME!!! WHAT DID YOU SA-" Naruto cut himself off. "What the hell?!" Instead of the cold Uchiha Sasuke who had tried to kill him just minutes ago, the Sasuke before him was…

"What do you mean 'What the hell!?'" Sasuke glared at him with an eyebrow twitching.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto?" This time Sakura appeared. Her jaw dropped and she gaped at them.

"W-what happened?!"

…Sasuke was the Sasuke that Naruto held dear in his dreams. He was the Sasuke who had argued with him. Fought with him. And were friends with him. And, he looked not a day older than the twelve he was three years ago.

Naruto pointed to Sakura. Sakura pointed to Sasuke. And Sasuke just gaped.

"S-sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme…. WHAT KIND OF FREAK JUTSU IS THIS!!!" Naruto began to run around in circles, arms flailing in the air.

Sakura fainted.

Sasuke was pale.

They had to go through puberty all over again….LE GASP!!!

Naruto screamed. Then he stopped. "By the way… Where are we?" He looked around; the former Team 7 were in a forest clearing. Old oaks and tall pines were everywhere. There were no craters from jutsu that missed their target. There were no kunai nor shuriken stuck in the ground. It was too peaceful to be where they had been fighting.

Where on earth were they?

X-x-X-x-X

Akari: Hi! This is gonna be a crossover with three different series. The first to where more or less stated. It is going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, and Harry Potter crossover. It will have a few OCs, they are needed to be an explanatory element in this story. Nothing major. And most likely no pairing besides the obvious SasuSaku, which I may not go deep into.

Yusuke: Enough of that… WHY WEREN'T WE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER.

Akari: …ehehehe…. –laughs nervously-

Hiei: You heard the detective. Why weren't we.

Akari: I was to lazy to type it out….

Yusuke: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!! –Proceeds to chase author)

R&R, ne?


End file.
